Simplify $\left(\dfrac{-1+i\sqrt{3}}{2}\right)^6+\left(\dfrac{-1-i\sqrt{3}}{2}\right)^6.$
Explanation: We have that
\[(-1 + i \sqrt{3})^2 = (-1 + i \sqrt{3})(-1 + i \sqrt{3}) = 1 - 2i \sqrt{3} - 3 = -2 - 2i \sqrt{3},\]and
\[(-1 + i \sqrt{3})^3 = (-1 + i \sqrt{3})(-2 - 2i \sqrt{3}) = 2 + 2i \sqrt{3} - 2i \sqrt{3} + 6 = 8,\]so $(-1 + i \sqrt{3})^6 = 64.$  Then
\[\left( \frac{-1 + i \sqrt{3}}{2} \right)^6 = \frac{64}{2^6} = 1.\]Similarly,
\[\left( \frac{-1 - i \sqrt{3}}{2} \right)^6 = \frac{64}{2^6} = 1,\]so the expression is equal to $\boxed{2}.$